kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Shōji Yonemura
is a Japanese writer who has done work for various anime and tokusatsu television shows and films. He is originally from Fukuoka Prefecture, Kyushu Island, Japan. Writing credits TV Series *''Kamen Rider Hibiki'' (2005-2006) : script for 2 episodes **Episode 38, Broken OnGeki **Episode 39, Your Beginning *''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' (2006-2007) : Series Main Writer **Episode 1, The Strongest Man **Episode 2, The First Two-Step Transformation **Episode 3, I am Justice!! **Episode 4, Love Explanation!! **Episode 5, Order to Capture!! **Episode 6, My Flower **Episode 7, 2 Appears **Episode 8, Angry Tofu **Episode 9, The Bee's Insanity!! **Episode 10, I'm Not Your Friend **Episode 13, The Team Dissolves **Episode 14, Back of the Back of the Back **Episode 21, VS. Stag Beetle **Episode 22, Birth of a Special Compilation **Episode 23, Riddle + Riddle = X **Episode 24, The Ramen Way **Episode 25, The Proud Searchlight **Episode 26, Love That Shook the Earth **Episode 31, Shocking Fact **Episode 32, Puzzle Unraveled!! **Episode 33, The Sprouting Adjutant **Episode 34, Breaking Super Evolution **Episode 35, The Hellish Brothers **Episode 36, Red Shoes' Recklessness **Episode 37, School's Ghost Story **Episode 38, The Dangerous Younger Sister **Episode 41, The Strongest Defeated **Episode 42, Worst Terror VS. Worst Fear **Episode 43, That Which We Aim For **Episode 44, Who You Will Live With **Episode 47, Rushing into the Last Chapter **Episode 48, Tendou Dies!! **Episode 49/Finale, Path of Heaven *''Kamen Rider Den-O'' (2007-2008): script for 4 episodes **Episode 11, Madness, Delusion, Baby's Breath **Episode 12, Run Taros! **Episode 15, Bath Jack Panic **Episode 16, Star of Happiness, Criminal's Surrender *''Kamen Rider Kiva'' (2008-2009) : script for 2 episodes **Episode 17, Lesson: My Way **Episode 18, Quartet: Listen to Your Heart's Voice *''Kamen Rider Decade'' (2009) : Series Main Writer (starting with episode 26) **Episode 18: ''Idle Hibiki'' **Episode 19: ''Ending Journey'' **Episode 26, RX! Dai-Shocker Attack **Episode 27, Black × Black RX **Episode 28, Amazon, Friend **Episode 29, The Strong, Naked, Strong Guy **Episode 30, Rider War: Prologue **Episode 31/Final, The Destroyer of Worlds *''Kamen Rider OOO'' (2010-2011) : script for 4 episodes **Episode 11, A Traveler, a Swallowtail, and a Celebrity **Episode 12, An Eel, the World, and the Gravity Combo **Episode 27, 1000, a Movie, and the Combatman **Episode 28, 1000, the Kamen Riders, and the Birthday Movies *''Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love'' (2006) *''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' (2009) *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010'' (2009) **''Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story'' **''Movie War 2010'' *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho-Den-O Trilogy'' (2010) **''Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates'' *''OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders'' (2011) *'' '' (2012) *'' '' (2013) *''Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai'' (2014) *'' '' (2015) *'' '' (2017) Note *Yonemura is the only writer of the Super Hero Taisen crossovers. **However, his writing work on those films has been criticized as poorly done, as characters say and do things in direct contradiction to their personalities and experiences, continuity errors appear in every scene, and suffer from a repetitious theme of superheroes fighting each other for invalid reasons as opposed to teaming up to fight the real enemies of the film until it's last act. This has led fans to classify the Taisen films to be in their own separate universe, or view them as non-canon altogether. External links * at Category:Writers